


Don't Let The Bastards Get You Down

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anger, Awkward Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love Confessions, Sexism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Sully and Sumia aren't going to let the bastards get them down.





	Don't Let The Bastards Get You Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS FIC SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE CHALLENGE. I saw this lyric list soon after I finished Sully/Sumia's support convos for the third time and was like: It's perfect! So I'm really proud of this one. 
> 
> Today's fic is based on the following lyric from Bastards by Kesha: 
> 
> "Don't let the bastards get you down, oh no/don't let the assholes where you out"

Sully gives one last scream of rage and kicks the metal equipment box one more time for good measure. She has a moment to enjoy the feeling, but then she hears Sumia’s startled gasp behind her and her anger deflates into something closer to shame. She tries to soften her expression as she turns and looks at Sumia. The other woman is holding the tray with their tea, a now weekly occasion for them even if the quietest spot they can find for it is in the damn equipment tent.

Sully sighs and takes a seat on the crate she’d just kicked. “Sorry, Sumia. Rough day.”

Sumia recovers quickly, stepping over to her and setting the tray down on another crate before pulling up a stool. “It’s no problem! I’m glad I’m here to make you feel better.”

"Heh. Thanks.”

Sumia begins to chatter about her day while Sully stews about the stupid remarks that had been thrown her way earlier. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Your typical asshole knight who didn’t get why a woman was a squad captain followed by some uninspired comments about how she’d never find a husband that way. Not that she wanted a damn husband anyways.

The cup in her hand shutters. Sumia goes quiet and when Sumia looks at her, the woman’s eyes are watering.

“Oh hell,” she says. “I’m not mad at your Sumia.” She brushes the porcelain off her hand and onto the tray. “I just can’t stop thinking about what those bastards said to me.”

“Who?”

“Just some nobodies who couldn’t keep up with me if they tried,” Sully says. She folds her arms across her chest. “What really bugs me is that I’m letting them get to me.”

“What did they say?” Sumia’s voice sounds calm but when Sully looks at her, she’s clenching her jaw tight.

"The usual,” Sully says. “I’m not pretty, no man will want me, I probably slept with Chrom to get where I am.”

“The usual,” Sumia repeats, voice flat.

“Honestly, I’m just mad I let it bother me,” Sully says. “I know the truth, the people that matter know the truth, and there’s always going to be assholes who think I don’t deserve what I’ve got because I’ve got tits and a vagina.”

“It’s still wrong of them to say those things,” Sumia says. “And it’s okay to be upset by that too…”

Sully’s anger cools a little at the words. “Yeah, I guess so. Besides, not much I can do about it anyways.”

Sumia gets to her feet and comes around to sit next to Sully, slinging an arm over her shoulders. “Don’t let them get to you. I know it’s hard, but like you said, the ones who care about you know the truth and I for one think you’d make a great wife. And I work really hard every day to be as good as you are with a lance. And everyone knows Chrom is head over heels for Olivia anyways, so they’re just talking nonsense and no one with any brain would take them seriously.”

“Thanks Sumia,” Sully says. She rests her head on Sumia’s shoulder. “You think I’d make a good wife though? Really?”

Sumia’s breath catches. “W-Well yes. You’re kind and protective and loyal! Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I’m not even interested in men though,” Sully says, half just telling the truth and half testing the waters.

Sumia’s so obsessed with Chrom, Sully’s not sure anyone else is on her radar, man or woman. But she’s always been a little attracted to her. Pretty much everyone looks at Sumia and sees her flaws. She’s average with her weapons, sure, but she’s got a tenaciousness about her that Sully can’t help but admire and well really, determination is her number one turn on. The fact that Sumia’s beautiful and kind helps.

“Me neither,” Sumia says.

Sully coughs. “What? But what about Chrom?”

“Well, everyone has a crush on royalty at least once in their life,” Sumia says with a small frown when Sully tilts her head to look up at her. “But I’ve never found other men attractive, and women just…always have been.”

“O-Oh…”

Sumia grins and pulls away, elbowing Sully’s side. “The great Sully, caught off balance?”

“Shut up!” Sully rubs her cheeks, which she knows are already as bright red as her hair.

Sumia laughs and grabs her hands, holding them in her lap. “Trust me Sully. Whatever nasty things men say to you aren’t true. You’re plenty beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Even you?”

She grins when she gets Sumia to blush. Sumia claps her hands over her cheeks and looks all around the room to avoid looking at Sully.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about our love lives?” she says, voice barely a squeak.

“I’m teasing,” Sully says. “Mostly.”

Sumia drops her hands, expression growing more serious. “I’m sorry, I just…you’re a lot like Chrom you know?”

“What do you mean?” Sully asks.

“Unattainable,” she says with a shrug of her shoulders. “You both deserve someone who’s your equal and that’s not someone like me.”

Sully scoffs. “Now who’s telling you that? Didn’t we agree not to listen to idiots who tell us we don’t deserve good things?”

Sumia laughs, a good-natured sound even though her eyes look sad. “Of course, but Sully…I can’t match you.”

“Who says I wanted a damn match,” Sully says, anger building but not at Sumia, at whoever made Sumia feel like she lacked something. “If I wanted someone just like me, I’d marry my damn self.”

“Okay, that’s a fair point,” Sumia says.

“Trust me girl, there’s a lot about you to like,” Sully says. “You’re more determined than me and you don’t let anything get you down or make you stop working hard. You always push for more. It’s hot as hell.”

Sumia flushes again, hands almost raising to cover her cheeks before twisting together in her lap instead. “You can’t just say things like that…”

“I mean them,” Sully says. “When have you known me to ever throw out praise that isn’t deserved, hm?” She tilts Sumia’s chin up with her knuckles.

“Never,” Sumia mumbles. “Do you really like me?”

“Damn straight,” Sully says as she meets her eyes. “None of this you’re not good enough for me. If you don’t like me, that’s fine, but don’t go putting yourself down because you think you’re not good enough.”

Sumia bites her lip before shifting forward and pressing a kiss to Sully’s cheek. “Okay. But the same goes for you too.”

Sully grins. “Got it.”

 


End file.
